Finn's Depression
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Marceline showed him some new bands, and now he's lacking in emotion and down. Can she help?


A new short oneshot… Initially very depressing, but it is still fluff by the end… Hope you enjoy, guys… This time, it's personal. Rated T for the mention of black metal bands. If you don't want to be depressed, don't listen to them at all. I don't like those bands anymore. You'll understand by reading the story.

(Finn's POV)

Jake was out with Lady Rainicorn. Bah. I was feeling low. More bah… Why is everything so pointless now? Going on adventures used to be so much fun, but now, I sincerely don't know. Marceline showed me all of these cool bands though. She showed me Elysian Blaze, Insomnium, and Xasthur. Elysian Blaze was a cool funeral doom band with a constant stomping beat and a somber, chill mood. Insomnium wasn't really my style too much, but I picked up the melancholy and sad tones within its melodic death metal style. Xasthur… They were hypnotizing. It felt psychotic. It felt like depression with mania. I searched for it some more, and found its precise genre. It read 'DSBM…,' which I didn't really want to know what it meant. So I looked some more of the stuff up. Cool! I found Nostalgie and Nocturnal Depression. Those tunes were really depressing. But I liked it, ha.

LIFE IS PAIN.

I found the band 'Life is Pain…' They were beyond depressing. It was like hopelessness and self-hatred put to music. I felt my arms and legs ache. The despaired melody played back and forth in my head. All I could think about was eternal suffering. Nightosphere. Forever…

The demons would be chanting my name in this morose melody, leading me on to my burial. Yet I never would die. I would just suffocate, and suffocate some more, but I would never really lose breath. It was HORRIBLE. I cried.

I heard my window open and turned around. It was Marceline, of course. She had this infuriating smile that made me even more miserable.

(Marceline's POV)

"How're ya doing weenie?" I asked him sweetly.

"K." Then I noticed that he looked pained and miserable. What was up with him? I only meant to show him some awesome bands. Xasthur… Oh Glob. That was a 'Depressive/Suicidal Black Metal' band, wasn't it…?' He noticed my change of mood.

"K? What are you listening to?" I asked him, now worried.

"Nothin' much… Just some bands like what you showed me, that's all…"

"Are they like the band Xasthur?"

"That was my favorite… Thank you Marceline…" He sounded dry. I couldn't detect one of his emotions from a foot away.

"Finn. You sound horrible…"

"I don't seem to care. Life is horrible anyways."

"You listened to 'Life is Pain?'" I made an educated assumption.

"Um yes. They're awesome…" He still sounded emotionless and gray. "I was writing a song, by the way…"

"What is it?"

"There is no title, but I just wrote the lyrics… Feel free to play the bass with this type of melody…" He showed me a music sheet. Oh Glob. I thought of the melody and instantly felt depressed. But I let him evoke his depressed emotions.

How things were so great

The architecture ornate

But good times always end

And Death has a message to send

I try to admit myself to the psych ward

But all I could think about was my sword

Not fighting a particular enemy

But fighting myself, my own enemy

Life is agony, and death seems nice

I am worth less than pieces of artifice

I might not start rhyming at all

But I keep hearing the end's call

Sniff sniff… I can feel his torturous agony. How long was he like this?

My arms and legs refuse to move

My head filled with the end of my life

Thoughts of cessation, of death

Invade my soul and mind

I don't know if I want to die

I don't know if I want to live!

Stuck in limbo between life and death

No reason to live or die

I feel the tears pouring down my cheek. I almost want to confess that I love the silly, or once silly goose. BLUSHES. Why does Finn have to be this miserable? Why? WHY?

"Weenie. I don't know why I showed you those bands…"

"Why not, Marcy? It's not like life is worth crud anyways… So why not just moan and groan about it?" His melodrama, or 'emoness,' was getting to me.

"You're worth it, Finn. You're invaluable to me. You are the best friend that I've ever had. Ever." I thought I saw a spark of tenderness in his eyes. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was right.

But then tears formed in his eyes. A loving smile found its way to his face. He hugged me tightly. I held him even tighter, sobbing now with joy.

"You're pretty much everything to me, weenie…" I blushed with tears falling out.

"Everything?"

"Everything." I knew right there and then that I was in love with him. He cupped my chin. The look on his face was pure love. Nothing more or less… I started to play with his golden-blonde hair, relishing in the heavenly smoothness.

"You're beautiful, Marceline. Even your fangs and totes pointy ears… You're so beautiful." That was it. I couldn't resist kissing him anymore. I smashed my lips into his, and he returned it exuberantly.

After about 15 seconds, we separated, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you to bits, Finny." I shamelessly blushed.

"You don't know how much I love you…" He replied.

We walked together, hand in hand, towards the couch, and rested on the couch. I cuddled next to him. He kept playing with my raven-colored hair. I mumbled comfortably. He sat up. I laid my head on his lap, admirably looking at the weenie. My weenie. He rubbed my gray cheeks, making me blush. He then hunched over and kissed me while I was laying down.

"Marcy… How might I feel happier?"

"Listen to Korpiklaani's 'Vodka.'" (Finnish folk metal, by the way…)

"Some black metal again? Nah…"

"Nope, it's happy metal weenie…" He pulled out his iPod and searched it up. I heard the music faintly playing. He was grinning.

"Pretty cool Marcy." He pecked my cheek. "Get up for a second…"

"I don't feel like it…" I grumbled. But I got up anyways.

He then lay down on the couch, facing up. I saw him seemingly fall asleep. I then lay upon him, snuggling against him. Then I felt his arms surround me. I was on Cloud Nine.

"Love ya Marcy…" He whispered.

"Love ya too, weenie…" I tickled his ear just a little. He smiled. We both fell asleep.

(Dreams…)

We must've been in them together, on some distant island, just vegging out, watching the sunset. Wait. I must've been human, cuz I wasn't burning! But a dream is a dream, and we had to wake up.

(Finn's POV)

Jake stood there watching us with a kind smile.

"Bro, I knew she was the one…" I winked.

"Yeah, she was THE one…" I said honestly.

"The weenie is mine!" Marceline playfully interjected.

(Jake's POV)

I don't know if I could be scared of Marceline anymore. I was still a little spooked by her mischeviocity… (I made up that term…)

Aww… R & R! I bet you'll love this…


End file.
